Aragorn II Elessar
} } 220px } Aragorn II Elessar Biografische informatie Andere namen Stapper, Koning Elessar Telcontar, Thorongil, Vleugelvoet, Dúnadan Titels Leider van de Dúnedain, Erfgenaam van Isildur, Koning van alle Dúnedain, Envinyatar, Koning van Gondor, Koning van Arnor, Hoge Koning van Gondor en Arnor Geboortejaar D.E.2931 Sterftejaar V.E.120 Echtgenoot Arwen Undómiel Wapens Zwaard, elfendolk (film), pijl en boog (film) en Andúril Physieke informatie Ras Mens Cultuur Dúnedain van het Noorden, Huis van Telcontar, Gondoreaan Geslacht Man Grootte Groot, meer dan 2 meter Haarkleur Donker Kleur ogen Grijs (boeken), groen (film) Lord of the Rings film trilogie Acteur Viggo Mortensen Stem John Hurt } = 0 | } = 1 | Category:Characters}} | Category:Real People}} Aragorn II '(D.E.2931- V.E.120) was Koning van Gondor in de Derde Era en het begin van de Vierde Era. Hij was de laatste erfgenaam van Isildur en Elendil. Aragorn was opgegroeid in Rivendel zonder ouders. Hij leerde hier kennis maken met Arwen. Later kwam hij terug als koning van Gondor en trouwde hij met Arwen. Namen en titels Aragorn werd 'Dúnadan' genoemd wat Man van het Westen betekent of Númenoreaan betekent. Door de elfen van Rivendel werd hij 'Logshanks' of 'Stick-at-nothing'. Door de mensen in Breeg werd hij 'Stapper' genoemd omdat hij ronddwaalde en een Doler uit het Noorden was. Éomer gaf Aragorn de naam 'Vleugelvoet' omdat hij te weten kwam dat Aragorn in vier dagen 45 mijlen had gereisd om Merijn en Pepijn uit de handen van een groep Uruk-Hai te redden. Aragorn was de stichter van het Huis van Telcontar en werd dus ook 'Telcantor' genoemd (Telcontar is 'Stapper' in het Quenyaans). In zijn regeerperiode van Aragorn in de Vierde Era werd hij door Pepijn nog altijd 'Stapper' genoemd. Hij stond ook bekend als 'Estel' wat 'hoop' betekend, dit was zijn schuilnaam om de vijanden te ontkomen gedurende zijn jeugd. Vanaf zijn leeftijd van 20 jaar werd hij 'Thorongil' genoemd, dat was een schuilnaam om klusjes te doen voor Rohan en Gondor. Hij gebruikte deze naam om niet ontdekt te worden als hij in vijandige bolwerken was zoals Umbar. Kenmerken ''"Mijn afsnijdingen,of ze nu kort zijn of lang,gaan niet mis -Aragorn steld de vier hobbits gerust om een tussenweg te nemen. Tolkien gaf Aragorn een korte maar gedetailleerde beschrijving in het boek De Reisgenoten. Een ruig hoofd, donker haar met grijze vlekken, en een bleek streng gezicht met een twee grijze ogen. Hij is mager, donker en lang en in de bijlagen van het boek Het verhaal van Aragorn en Arwen was hij naar verluidt grimmig en verdrietig en sommige momenten van lichtzinnigheid. Een enige tijd na de publicaties van de boeken zei hij dat Aragorn 2 meter en 6 centimeter was. Aragorn bezat veel elfenwijsheid en dat is te wijten aan zijn jeugd in Rivendel met Elrond en de vooruitziende blik van de Dúnedain. Hij was ook een bekwaam genezer, met name van de athelas-plant of koningsfoelie. Aragorn was ook een felle krijger en een ongeëvenaarde generaal, na de Slag van de velden van Pelennor waren hij, Éomer en Imrahil helemaal ongedeerd en zij waren in het heetst van de strijd. Door zijn positie als Isildur's erfgenaam, had hij enorme capaciteiten voor een mens, hij dwong Sauron om hem gebruik te laten maken van de Palantír van Orthanc (hoewel dit voor een deel te wijten was dat hij afstammeling van Elendil was en dus de rechtmatige eigenaar van de kijk-stenen). Hoewel er geen aanwijzing is van de twijfel en zijn lotsbestemming als koning van Gondor en de strijd tegen Sauron was Aragorn toch immuun voor twijfel aan zichzelf, als hij de Reisgenootschap leidde na de dood van Gandalf in Moria gaf hij zichzelf de schuld van al hun latere tegenslagen. Geschiedenis Vroege jaren thumb|272px|Peuter Aragorn met zijn moeder [[Gilraen.]]Aragorn was afstammeling van Elros Tar-Minyatur, Heer Elrond's tweelingbroer en eerste koning van Númenor. Zijn voorvader Arvedui was enorm gehecht aan Fíriel die zijn enige zoon Aranarth droeg, daarom was Aragorn de enige afstammeling van Anárion. Toen Aragorn de leeftijd van 2 jaar had, werd zijn vader Arathorn gedood door orks. Aragorn moest verhuizen naar Rivendel, het huis van Elrond. Op verzoek van zijn moeder, moest Elrond Aragorn's afstamming geheim houden. Omdat ze bang was als de vijand (Sauron) zijn identiteit en afstamming te weten kwamen dat hij natuurlijk zou gedood worden omdat hij de einge afstammeling van Elendil is. Aragorn werd omgedoopt tot 'Estel' en bleef lang in Rivendel. Heer Elrond openbaarde "Estel" zijn echte naam en afkomst op z'n 20 jaar, hierdoor kreeg hij de Ring van Barahir en de scherven van het oude zwaard Narsil. Elrond behield de Scepter van Annúminas omdat hij vond dat hij die maar pas mocht krijgen als hij die verdiende (tot hij koning van Gondor was). Het was ook rond deze tijd dat Aragorn voor het eerst kennis maakte met Arwen Elrond's dochter waar hij verlief op werd. Arwen kwam uit haar geboorteland Lothlórien waar ze op bezoek was bij haar grootmoeder Galadriel. Aragorn vertrok uit Rivendel om in het wild te gaan leven als Zesde Hoofdman van Dúnedain en de Dolers van het Noorden. Hij ging bij zijn eigen volk leven, wiens rijk verwoest tijdens de Angmar Oorlogen. Aragorn ontmoet de tovenaar Gandalf de Grijze in het jaar D.E.2956 en ze werden goede vrienden. Door het advies Gandalf kregen Aragorn en de andere dolers een klein rijkje in de buurt van de Gouw om de kleine en agrarische Hobbits te beschermen. Hij werd bekend bij de volken van de Gouw en ook erbuiten zoals in Breeg waar hij de naam 'Stapper' kreeg. Van D.E.2957 tot D.E.2980 begon Aragorn grote reizen te maken en klusjes en missies te doen voor koning Thengel van Rohan en stadhouder Ecthelion II van Gondor. Veel van zijn taken waren voor het moreel van de Mensen van het Westen hoog te houden en de dreiging van Sauron en zijn bondgenoten af te slaan en hij verdiende onschatbare ervaringen die later tijdens de Oorlog om de Ene Ring van groot belang zou zijn. Aragorn liep rond in vermomming en kreeg de naam 'Thorogil' wat 'Adelaar van de Sterren' betekend. Met een klein aantal Gondoreaanse schepen ging hij naar de rebellenstad Umbar en stak hij in 2980 de hele vloot van de Kapers van Umbar in brand. Daarna volgde er een slag aan de Havens van Umbar die zij wonnen. Later in 2980 bezocht Aragorn het elfenrijk Lórien of Lothlórien en ontmoette Arwen weer, hij gaf de Ring van Barahir het symbool van zijn huis aan Arwen. Op de heuvel van Cerin Amroth beloofde Aragorn Arwen te huwen. Arwen wou met Aragorn trouwen maar ze wou haar onsterfelijkheid opgeven zodat ze bij Aragorn kon blijven en kreeg daarom de Gave der Mensen: de dood. Elrond zei dat Aragorn en Arwen maar pas mochten trouwen als Aragorn koning van Gondor en Arnor werd. Elrond en Aragorn besefte allebei dat als Arwen met Aragorn trouwde ze haar onsterfelijkheid opgaf om haar leven met Aragorn te delen. Elrond was bezorgd over het geluk van zijn dochter omdat ze zelfs als ze sterfelijk was ouder ging worden dan Aragorn. Vóór de gebeurtenissen in het boek In de Ban van de Ring ging Aragorn ook naar de Dwergen stad Khazad-dûm en naar Harad waar hij zei dat de sterren vreemd waren. Tolkien heeft nooit beschreven wanneer deze dingen gebeurde. In het jaar 3009 groeide Gandalf's vermoeden dat de hobbit Bilbo Balings De Ring van Macht had, de bron van Sauron's duistere krachten. Gandalf verzocht Aragorn naar Rhovanion te gaan op zoek naar het schepsel Gollem die de Ring vroeger gehad heeft. Aragorn ving Gollem in de buurt van de Dode Moerassen. Hij bracht Gollem naar het elfenrijk Demsterwold waar hij aankwam in de Zalen van koning Thranduil die het op zich nam om Gollem gevangen te houden. Daar ondervroeg Gandalf hem. De Oorlog om de Ene Ring De Reisgenoten thumb|176px|'Stapper' in de herberg [[De Steigerende Pony. ]]"Als je een Doler ziet, is et goed om aandacht te besteden aan hem, vooral als de Doler Aragorn heet." -Gandalf Aragorn kwam Frodo Balings, erfgenaam van Bilbo tegen in de herberg De Steigerende Pony. Hoewel de vier hobbits 'Stapper' eerst wantrouwde, vertrouwde ze hem en ontsnapte samen aan de Nazgûl of Ringgeesten die de hobbits achtervolgden. Deze vier hobbits: Frodo, Sam Gewissies, Meriadoc Brandebok (Merijn) en Peregrijn Toek (Pepijn vertrokken uit de Gouw om De Ene Ring naar Rivendel te brengen. Aragorn was 87 jaar op dat moment, in de bloei van zijn leven voor een Númenoreaan van koninlijke bloede. Aragorn bracht de vier hobbits naar Rivendel waar hij zich bij Frodo en de rest van Het Reisgenootschap van de Ring. Deze is opgericht om Frodo te beschermen en de last van de Ring mee helpen te dragen tot bij de vuren van de Orodruin of Doemberg. In deze Reisgenootschap hoorde ook de drie andere hobbits, Boromir van Gondor, de elf van Demsterwold en de zoon van Thranduil Legolas, de dwerg Gimli van de Eenzame Berg of Erebor en de ook Aragorn's vriend Gandalf de Grijze. Voordat de groep vertrok werden de scherven van het zwaard Narsil terug gesmeed tot één zwaard dat Andúril zou heten. Aragorn vergezelde Frodo de hele reis en werd groepsleider van de Reisgenoten na de dood van Gandalf in de mijnen van Moria. aragorn leidde de Reisgenoten naar Lórien waar ze veilig zouden zijn voor de aanvallen van orks. Ze kregen verschillende geschenken van de elfen in Lórien (in de film kreeg Aragorn een elfendolk van de oorlogen tegen Morgoth in de Eerste Era). Ze vaarden met boten op de Anduin tot de Grote Watervallen van Rauros. Daar zagen ze de Argonath, twee standbeelden van Isildur en Anárion. Frodo merkte op dat toen ze de Argonath zagen Aragorn zich trots en fier voelde, de koning in ballingschap was teruggekeerd. Na het passeren van de Argonath vaarden ze naar de westeroever van de Anduin. De Reisgenoten kampeerden bij Amon Hen. Frodo ging hout sprokkelen maar Boromir wachtte hem thumb|274px|[[Legolas praat met Aragorn.]] op en wou de Ring afpakken omdat hij dacht dat de Ring zijn volk zou redden. Frodo deed de Ring om en werd onzichtbaar, toen hij op de top van de toren klom zag hij Sauron waardoor hij de Ring uitdeed. Toen wist Frodo dat hij de Ring alleen naar Mordor zou moeten brengen. Frodo vertrok maar Sam vergezelde hem naar Mordor. Ondertussen werden de overige reisgenoten aangevallen door de Uruk-Hai van de tovenaar Saruman. Terwijl Aragorn, Gimli en Legolas de Uruk-Hai bevochten, beschermde Boromir de twee hobbits Merijn en Pepijn tegen de overige Uruk-Hai. In het boek wordt Boromir gedood door een naamloze uruk maar in de film door Lurtz. De Twee Torens Aragorn vindt de sterven de Boromir en beloofd hem Gondor de redden van de ondergang. Na de dood van Boromir besluit Aragorn niet om Sam en Frodo te vergezellen naar Mordor maar om Merijn en Pepijn te redden van de Uruk-Hai die hen ondertussen had gevangen genomen. Hij ging op ork-jacht. "Ik ben Aragorn zoon van Arathorn en ik ben ook wel bekend als Elessar, de Elfensteen, Dúnadan en de erfgenaam van Isildur en Elendil van Gondor. Hier is het zwaard dat was gebroken en weer gesmeed! Wil jij mij helpen of mij tegenwerken?! Kies snel!" -Aragorn tegen Éomer en de Rohirrim. In het tweede deel van In de Ban van de Ring De Twee Torens, gingen De Drie Jagers (Aragorn, Legolas en Gimli) achter de groep Uruk-Hai aan die Merijn en Pepijn geva thumb|321px|Aragorn, [[Legolas en Gimli omringd door Éomer en zijn Rohirrim]] ngen hadden genomen. Onderweg kwamen ze Éomer van Rohan tegen die de groep uruks al gedood had. Aragorn en de twee anderen gingen naar de plek waar de karkassen van de orks waren opgestapeld en onderzochten alles. Het spoor leidde naar het woud van Fangorn. De hobbits vonden ze niet maar wel de tovenaar Gandalf de Witte die eigenlijk dood was maar is teruggestuurd door de Vala om de plaats van Saruman in te nemen en om de strijd tegen Sauron verder op te nemen. Gandalf vertelde ook tegen de Drie Jagers dat de twee hobbits veilig waren bij de Ent Boombaard. Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli en Legolas reisden samen naar Edoras de hoofdstad van het koninkrijk Rohan. Het plan van Gandalf was om de koning van Rohan Théoden te bevrijden van een vloek die Saruman over hem had uitgesproken en om de Rohirrim te gebruiken om te vechten tegen Saruman en Sauron. Aragorn, Théoden, Éomer en vele soldaten gingen naar Helmsdiepte om Rohan te beschermen. De nicht van Théoden bleef in Edoras om de Gouden Burcht te beschermen. Gandalf ging op zoek naar de ruiters van Erkenbrand die een grote hulp zouden kunnen zijn bij de oorlog. Erkenbrand was de heer van de Hoornburg en had de uruk-hai van Saruman al een keer aangevallen waardoor de ruiters in paniek vluchten en ze verloren. In de Hoornburg en Helmsdiepte werd de Slag om de Hoornburg uitgevochten. Dankzij de tijdige hulp van Erkenbrand en Gandalf versloegen Rohan wel 10.000 orks in de vallei. Daarna gingen Gandalf; Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Théoden, Éomer en andere belangrijke commandanten naar Isengard, het bolwerk van Saruman dat ondertussen veroverd was door de Enten van Fangorn. De Terugkeer van de Koning Hierdoor werd een groot deel van het Reisgenootschap herenigd omdat Merijn en Pepijn in het gezelschap van de Enten waren. Saruman zat opgesloten in zijn toren Orthanc en Gandalf zei dat Saruman nog altijd gevaarlijk was. Saruman probeerde Théoden om te praten en in z'n macht te houden. Gandalf probeert Saruman te overhalen om uit Orthanc te vertrekken en om rouw te tonen voor zijn daden. Saruman weigerde en Gandalf verbandde Saruman uit de Witte Raad en de Orde van de Istari. Aragorn bemachtigde de Palantír van Saruman en kwam in contact met Sauron, en maakte zich bekend als erfgenaam van Isildur. Sauron was bang en dacht dat Aragorn de Ene Ring had en begon zijn aanval op Minas Tirith veel vroeger dan gepland. Théoden verzamelde 6000 ruiters om Minas Tirith mee te verdedigen maar het werd een lange rit en ze zouden maar pas aankomen in Minas Tirith na 3 dagen. Gandalf zei dat Aragorn naar de Paden der Doden moest gaan omdat hij daar een Schimmenleger zou vinden dat de koningen Gondor trouw was. Omdat tijdens de Slag van Dagorlad dit leger niet mee kwam vechten vervloekte Isildur hen zodat ze nooit konden sterven maar er wel zo uitzagen. Deze mensen werden maar pas uit hun lijden verlost als een koning van Gondor dat zei . Het doel om het Schimmenleger te gebruiken was om de reusachtige vloot van de Kapers van Umbar tegen te houden en de Haven van Gondor niet zouden bereiken. Aragorn werd bijgestaan door Heer Elrond's zoons: Elladan en Elrohir en ook door 30 Dúnedain uit het Noorden. Toen de schepen gekaapt waren gingen ze naar de ¨Pelennor om om Gondor te steunen waar Théoden aangekomen was en ondertussen een enorme caveleriecharge had uitgeoefend op het leger van Mordor. Aragorn vocht als een koning bij de slag en versloeg vele orks. Achter de slag van de Velden van Pelennor gign Aagorn naar de Huizen der Genezing waar o.a Faramir en Merijn lagen. Aragorn leidde daarachter alle legers van Gondor en Rohan naar de Zwarte Poort van Mordor. Ze wisten dat het hopeloos was om te vechten tegen het grote leger van Sauron, maar het was een afleidingsmanoeuvre zodat Frodo een kans kreeg om de Ring te vernietigen in de Doemberg. Aragorn en Gandalf onderhandelde met de Mond van Sauron die het Mithril-hemd van Frodo toonde zodat ze dachten dat Sauron de Ring had. In de film onthoofd Aragorn de Mond van Sauron maar in het boek deed hij dat niet. Aragorn vocht bij de Zwarte Poort en tijdens de slag werd de Ring vernietigt. Daarachter werd Aragorn tot Koning van Gondor en Arnor gekroond. Na de nederlaag van Sauron, werd Aragorn tot Koning Elessar gekroond dat eigenlijk 'Elfensteen' betekend. Deze naam werd voor het eerst gegeven door Galadriel. Aragorn werd de 26ste koning van Arnor, de 35ste koning van Gondor en de eerste koning van het Verenigde Koninkrijk van Gondor en Arnor. Maar het zou wel enkele jaren duren voor zijn volledige heerschappij in Arnor compleet was. Zijn lijn werd aangeduid als Het Huis van Telcontar. thumb|235px|Aragorn moedigt zijn mannen aan tijdens de [[Slag van Morannon.]] Aragorn trouwde met Arwen en zij werd koningin, en regeerde het koninkrijk tot het jaar 120 van de Vierde Era. Zijn periode van heerschappij werd gekenmerkt door de ongekende vrede in Gondor. Aragorn begon ook een grote samenwerking met de rijken van de Elfen en Dwergen. Daarna voerde hij ook nog een paar oorlogen tegen Harad en de Oosterlingen. Sommige stammen van Harad bouwde op naar vrede met Gondor maar sommigen bleven nog wat vijandig. In het jaar 120 van de Vierde Era stierf Aragorn en waar Arwen bij was. Arwen stierf later van liefdesverdriet en zijn zoon Eldarion volgde hem op als Tweede Koning van Gondor en Arnor. Citaten over Aragorn :Gersteman Boterbloem': ''"Dat is Stapper. Hij zit hier wel vaker." Galerij aragornnaslaghoornburg.jpg|Aragorn na de Slag om de Hoornburg aragornenarwen.jpg|Koning Aragorn en koningin Arwen aragornbalinstombe.jpg|Aragorn in Balin's Tombe argrn.jpg|Aragorn op de voorkant van de derde film 00000000.jpg|Aragorn met Andúril 0000000.jpg|Aragorn voor de Slag van Morannon 0001.jpg|Aragorn bij Boromir's dood download (10).jpg|Aragorn als Lego-miniatuurtje images (13).jpg|Aragorn krijgt Andúril van Heer Elrond images (14).jpg|Aragorn als figuurtje van The Lord of the Rings: Strategy Battle Game Categorie:Koningen Categorie:Karakters van De Reisgenoten Categorie:Mannen van Gondor Categorie:Karakters van De Twee Torens Categorie:Karakters van De terugkeer van de Koning Categorie:Karakters van Lord of the ring Conquest Categorie:Heersers van de Dúnedain Categorie:Koningen van Gondor Categorie:Ringdrager Categorie:Personages of legers die meevochten op De Slag van de Velden van Pelennor Categorie:Leden van het Reisgenootschap Categorie:Personages of legers die meevechten bij de Slag om de Hoornburg Categorie:Personages of legers die meevochten bij de Slag om Morannon